<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Imagines by Morpheewideawake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477016">Harry Potter Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheewideawake/pseuds/Morpheewideawake'>Morpheewideawake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Hogwarts Mystery, Marauders - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Imagines, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheewideawake/pseuds/Morpheewideawake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So many characters to love, not enough of one life to do love them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Weasley &amp; Reader, Harry Potter &amp; Reader, Hermione Granger &amp; Reader, Multi &amp; Reader, Murphy McNully &amp; Reader, Orion Amari &amp; Reader, Remus Lupin &amp;Reader, Sirius Black &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Under the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do take request, please understand that I am not comfortable with smut and will not write any.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orion Amari x Hufflepuff!Reader</p><p> </p><p>The match against Ravenclaw was mear minutes away, and you were feeling nervous. Rath was not known to be very patient, and her specialty was to knock people off their brooms mid-flying. You still resented Skye for her rashness and the rumours she started, thus making the prime suspect in Rath’s eyes. You didn’t really want to die playing your last match of the season.</p><p>‘’I know the rain is heavy, but think of it this way: We practiced under all sorts of weather, and Ravenclaws didn’t.’’ Was saying Orion, standing in front of the blackboard presenting the technics you were to used during the match.</p><p>During the year, you and Skye had become friends, she introduced you to Murphy, who helped you enter the Quidditch team. You gave your passion and devotion to each of the hobbies you discovered having convinced him to train you. It also made him talk a lot about you to the rest of the team. Murphy was maybe only the commentator, but he was still Hufflepuff. Perhaps it was because of that boy that Orion had been so entranced by you.</p><p>He heard of you, of course, Hogwarts very own young curse breaker and sibling of famous runaway Jacob (L/N), being in the same house as you too made him curious. But he was a calm lad, and seeing as Jane was treating you as her protégée was even more revelating of your personality. It was your eyes that made his heart melt the first time. After training for hours and making you run around throwing cryptic sentences, he saw your eyes shine when he finally accepted to take you in for the preliminary practice.</p><p>Orion was often the rock of the team, that’s why he was captain after all. Between Skye and Murphy, he was often thrown out of the discussion with his infuriating calmness. But after you came into the team, people started gravitating around you. You were the sun of the team. The sensation was hard to shake off with the yellow quidditch robe you were wearing most of the time you were on the field. It seemed that people were attracted to you no matter what you were doing.</p><p>Orion was dubitative at first, maybe you were like Skye, after all, you were Hogwarts curse breaker. You seemed ambitious, and when you were concentrated, your face loosed the smile you were normally always harbouring. Skye, too was cute looking but exasperating when you got to know her. Then the daily argument between Skye and him happened, and he saw it. The practice had been arduous, and the team was cranky. They’d been flying around since ungodly hours in the morning. More than once had someone nearly fall because of a bulger.</p><p>He too was irritated, even more so by Skye’s behaviour, but also the statements she was sprouting in his face like it was his fault. She was the one who had angered Rath first. You, however, seemed to have had enough of their behaviour. Both of them were one year older than you, but it didn’t show at that moment.</p><p>‘’That’s enough!’’ Your voice echoed in the stade. Both had stopped talking upon hearing you, lowering their gaze to the ground ‘’Today was hard for everybody, Skye, he’s trying his best. But Seriously, if I see one more quaffle Today, I’ll kill someone.’’ You added, looking at Orion. ‘’But since you have so much to say, why don’t you go talk to Rath since you started the rumours…’’ Your eyes darted toward Skye, who had lowered her gaze. ‘’See, saying things that hurt won’t solve the problem, can we go shower now?’’</p><p>After that, Orion had been more invested in cracking you. You seemed outgoing, but sometimes you were refraining yourself. A smile was always on your lips, even when times became harder. He could hear the rumours about you going out at night, practicing magic in the corridors, overseeing your friends. He could listen to you talk and laugh in the common room with your friend Rowan and Penny, he could see you make mischief with Tonks, but when you were alone, or when you thought no one was watching, your face loosen, your lips would drop, and your eyes would stop shining. That’s when Orion started to understand that your smile was only to protect those around you.</p><p>
  <em>But who was protecting you?</em>
</p><p>‘’The game is about to start, you do your best!’’ Stated the captain clapping in his hands.</p><p>It took him months to convince you to go to Hogsmeade with him. All you ever did there was accompanying Tulip to Zonko and drink butterbeer with Bill, Charlie and Rowan. He wanted to show you other things. Take the stress away. There was this pet shop near the train station, and he took you there. Seeing the innocent smile upon your lips when a kitten chose to play with your finger, he bought it for you. The kitten was named Rigel because it was the name of a star in the Orion constellation. It had been part of his summer economy, but your smile was worth it. The numerous gifts he received from you after that too.</p><p>His favourite had been the kiss. That Christmas, under a magical mistletoe that Murphy probably enchanted, yeah, that was his favourite gift from you.</p><p>As the team separated from the traditional good-luck-team-hug and exited the tent, Orion’s hand took you, keeping you from leaving just yet. ‘’Good luck out there,’’ he said in a whisper. You smiled back at him. Orion felt his heart jump in his rib cage, racing painfully against it. You always made him soft.</p><p>‘’You too.’’ You responded, closing the distance between the two of you. You were just a little bit shorter than him, so to meet his forehead with you, you had to push yourself a little bit with your toes. He closed his eyes. It was your ceremony, forehead touches before matches, more intimate, better than a good luck kiss and much cuter too. ‘’Let’s go kick their asses!’’ Orion nodded, taking a step back, and both of you joined your teammates at the Hufflepuff entry of the stadium.</p><p>Murphy was making commentaries, as usual, shading the Ravenclaws when he could, making acute theories about both sides technics and responding to McGonagall irritated questions about his neutrality on the matter with a bit of sass, just like usual. But on the field, it was much harder. With the rain and the wind, it was hard to concentrate, and the quaffle was slippery. Rath was set on making you fall from your broom, but you did your best.</p><p>Unfortunately, she was also set on breaking every bone of the poor seeker of your team. After making a Parkin’s pass and scoring, you saw Lena Rooks, the seeker, being chased by both the Ravenclaw seeker and Rath, who was waving her bat. You acted by instinct.</p><p>Racing against the elements and slithering in between your teammates to block the bulger from ripping Lena’s head off, you caught it in your arms, but not before it struck your rib cage. You held on to your broom with one hand, the other busy throwing the bulger somewhere else. In the rostrum, you could hear the gasps and cries from the other students. The screaming of your name by the other Hufflepuff players before Murphy’s voice roared.</p><p>‘’Thanks to (L/N) heroic action of taking the bulger instead, Hufflepuff’s Lena Rooks got the snitch, one-hundred and fifty points to Hufflepuff!’’ The sound of happy roaring became deafening. ‘’Hufflepuff wins the cup this year, taking the title away from five years of consecutive wins from Ravenclaw!’’ You smiled.</p><p>Flying toward the ground, to rejoin the rest of your team, you had just jumped off your new Comet 260 that you were swooped off your feet by Orion. On his broom, he circled the stadium so you could celebrate with the public, before descending once again.</p><p>Even under the rain, your smile was shining like the sun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Poly Wolfstar headcanon pt.1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catching eyes I see. Fluffy part.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li> Okay, so first off: They think they are in a secret relationship, but boy, oh boy, everyone in Hogwarts as at the least some thoughts about them.</li>
<li> Like, two Marauders that are going out with one another. I mean, it could be something more discreet.</li>
<li> But hey, Hogwarts in its entirety ships it.</li>
<li> Sirius is whipped for Remus.</li>
<li> Remus is enamoured with Sirius.</li>
<li> But Sirius still flirts with everything that moves.</li>
<li> Remus isn’t jealous…</li>
<li> Sirius is very loyal. He’s a dog for Merlin’s sake!</li>
<li> James and Peter (cause we’re supposed to love him still remember) are very open and protective of them.</li>
<li> So Remus still doesn’t talk about all of his worries.</li>
<li> While Sirius makes a show out of his.</li>
<li> You are one of Remus’ study body.</li>
<li> Sirius likes your smile.</li>
<li> And he talks to you a lot when he comes around.</li>
<li> To tell the truth, Sirius was struck by your look.</li>
<li>Remus was to, but by your character at first.</li>
<li> Remus was to shy to talk about it with him.</li>
<li>But he really likes you.</li>
<li>Sirius didn’t want Remus to think that he didn’t love him.</li>
<li>Because that wasn’t the case.</li>
<li>They avoided the subject for weeks on end.</li>
<li>It was James who put it in one day, in a private conversation.</li>
<li>Remus feels a little bit less bad when he learns that Sirius, too, is attracted to you.</li>
<li>Still, you are oblivious to their feelings.</li>
<li>*That’s a lie.</li>
<li>You love both of them.</li>
<li>Which you find a little bit weird because you have a Heteronormative family.</li>
<li>Plus, you’re only a friend for them, right?</li>
<li>Then Remus starts to hit you off while studying subtly.</li>
<li>Sirius starts flirting with you even more than before.</li>
<li>So it makes your heart race and you know you should feel that way about neither of them because… they are the School OTP!</li>
<li>You just blushed and dismissed it.</li>
<li>That goes on for weeks, and even McGonagall is about to go crazy if you don’t start noticing them like…</li>
<li>She just wants to teach in peace, you know…</li>
<li>’’MiStEr BlAcK, I HIGHLY doubt that Mister/Miss (Y/L/N) as the answer of the next test!’’</li>
<li>After a month or so, Sirius just wants to shove you on the closest wall and snog you till you die.</li>
<li>So that you understand his feeling.</li>
<li>Remus is planning little parchments to hide in your school books with some hint of his feeling on it.</li>
<li>But, James heard from Lily, who talked to Alice about how Severus had said that Regulus had heard about how Trelawney went to Pandora about what Xenophilius had said to Diggory that he heard from Bertha Jorkins that you told her about how you thought they were just joking around.</li>
<li>Honestly, Sirius almost choked to death with his breakfast when he heard that.</li>
<li>He slammed both of his fists on the table and raised from it in a short time.</li>
<li>You were sitting innocently near your friend, talking when he grabbed your shoulder and made you move toward the hallway.</li>
<li>He was red with anger, and his voice was shaking with hold back tears.</li>
<li>He couldn’t understand why you thought they were joking around with you, with their own feelings, or even with yours.</li>
<li>Remus had to calm him down before he could start crying for real, or worst, screaming in the hallway about his undying love.</li>
<li>Although it could have been cute, the attention wasn’t what you wanted right now.</li>
<li>Remus explained that they weren’t joking, that all that they had said to you before was true.</li>
<li>So you agreed to go on a date with both of them the next day.</li>
<li>You all went to the Three Broomsticks and talked.</li>
<li>Are very understanding of your boundaries and limits.</li>
<li>Like to hug tangled with you and one another.</li>
<li>Like a big octopus.</li>
<li>Sirius is particularly found of PDA.</li>
<li>But won’t force you to do any of you don’t like it.</li>
<li> Will, however, kiss your forehead.</li>
<li> Remus prefers to hold your hand.</li>
<li>If you are not a Gryffindor, they will sneak you in their common room.</li>
<li>Or they will go in yours.</li>
<li>Overall, you will be one of their priorities, just like they are the priority of the other.</li>
<li>Will help you with your homework if you have difficulties.</li>
<li>Playful relationship!au</li>
<li>But they know how to be serious at times.</li>
<li>Remus’ furry problem is not a problem for you.</li>
<li>He nearly cries when you tell him that you will love him all the same, even if he was a squib.</li>
<li>If you want to become an animagus, Sirius will definitely help you through the process.</li>
<li>James likes your attitude.</li>
<li>Calm but sassy.</li>
<li>You talk to Lily so, could you like, please help me find a way for her to like me back or at least make her talk to me?</li>
<li>Lily likes you, like, you good.</li>
<li>Three way kisses.</li>
<li>Long hug and hot tea when studying.</li>
<li> Falling asleep in each other's arms.</li>
<li>Full love from two of the best guys in the whole school.</li>
</ul>


  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Headcanon Poly!Wolfstar x reader pt.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following the first headcanon, going from the rest of the school year to the 31 of October 1981.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fluff, but angsty too, you have been warned. Also, feel free to ask me if you want an imagine or a headcanon, it will be posted here and on my Tumblr (lchufflepuffcorn), if you want to know more of the fandom I write for, feel free to check that there too!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>First of all, Remus gets more and more comfortable around you.</li>
<li>I mean he was already comfortable but he’s even more comfortable now.</li>
<li>Like he wants to tell you about his Furry little problem.</li>
<li>He so nervous about it</li>
<li>Precious baby…</li>
<li>Sirius is super supportive of it.</li>
<li>And he ready to give you arguments to break all of yours.</li>
<li>If you have a problem about Remus’ condition.</li>
<li>But you don’t, fortunately.</li>
<li>And then Sirius tells you about how they (the marauders) became animagi…</li>
<li>Now that was a problem.</li>
<li>And Remus agreed with you on that.</li>
<li>Like, boy oh boy he had the arguments to prove Sirius wrong.</li>
<li>But hey, what could you do about Sirius, he’s stubborn.</li>
<li>So even after Remus’ truth bomb and Sirius’ one, you still love them.</li>
<li>You support Sirius during the Quidditch matches with Remus on the bench.</li>
<li>Kiss him after the team wins</li>
<li>Or loses</li>
<li>Or after a good practice session</li>
<li>You kiss him after a good grade (which happen often even if he doesn’t study that much)</li>
<li>Kiss, kiss, kiss.</li>
<li>You three kiss very often</li>
<li>Sirius is somewhat high maintenance.</li>
<li>So when you just can’t take any more of his energy,</li>
<li>Remus is here to help</li>
<li>A good book, tea, and a blanket</li>
<li>Sitting near each other quietly</li>
<li>Just being there is enough</li>
<li>And Sirius respect that</li>
<li>He’s smooth high maintenance…</li>
<li>During the winter break (1977)</li>
<li>Sirius gets its own place.</li>
<li>You move out your family’s home that winter to go live with him because</li>
<li>He can’t even cook right</li>
<li>And Remus is helpful,</li>
<li>But he cooks mostly sweet food so it’s no use.</li>
<li>Guess who receives cooking books that Christmas?!!</li>
<li>Yeah, you three…</li>
<li>It’s your last year at Hogwarts also.</li>
<li>Emotions…</li>
<li>But also, Voldemort gets more and more powerful as each day pass by</li>
<li>Sirius and James talk a lot about becoming Aurors.</li>
<li>Remus and you are not that exalted about it quite frankly.</li>
<li>Also, Jily becomes a thing…</li>
<li>She’s not that thrill about James idea…</li>
<li>The boys heard the teacher talking about some order</li>
<li>‘’The order of the Flaming bird, I think…’’</li>
<li>Sirius joked about it but you know he was thinking about joining.</li>
<li>This ends in a big fight.</li>
<li>The biggest fight the three of you ever had.</li>
<li>Remus just can’t help because he understands your point of view</li>
<li>But he can also see Sirius’ point of view</li>
<li>And he’s stuck in between the two of you</li>
<li>You end up giving in.</li>
<li>After school ends, you find yourself, more often than not with about half of the order in your kitchen.</li>
<li>You work hard every day as a war nurse.</li>
<li>Always after the worst battles against the Death Eaters.</li>
<li>But on the bright side, you were one of Lily’s bridesmaid at her wedding.</li>
<li>After a harsh mission,</li>
<li>From which Sirius comes back home badly bruised</li>
<li>but smiling,</li>
<li>He asks you seriously in the eyes as you move around trying to take care of his wounds</li>
<li>Then he kneels before you</li>
<li>Taking one of your hand in his big one</li>
<li>In his other hand, he takes Remus’</li>
<li>‘’I may not be the most responsible person here. I may not be the calmest person here. I may not be the one who will always save your life, but I want to be the one who dies trying. I want to be the person you turn to when you feel unsafe. I want to be the one helping you during a hard time. Because I love you with all my heart, I want to be the one you rely on. I want to ask you, both of you, to marry me.’’</li>
<li>You cried, okay… a little bit.</li>
<li>Off course you said yes.</li>
<li>Marrying the two men you love the most on earth.</li>
<li>Of course.</li>
<li>You decide not to marry at the moment.</li>
<li>Because now is not the time.</li>
<li>The war is at its more powerful.</li>
<li>Remus is always gone in an immersive mission with other werewolves</li>
<li>He doesn’t write much</li>
<li>For it could be dangerous for the three of you</li>
<li>Well, mostly you</li>
<li>Because you’re not part of the Order</li>
<li>‘’Officially’’</li>
<li>Because they're always at your house anyway…</li>
<li>Like you’re in the picture and everything…</li>
<li>Just, not up front.</li>
<li>Baby Harry is born now.</li>
<li>Sirius is more than happy to take the godfather role for the son of his best friend.</li>
<li>Lily tells you that her sister didn’t answer her request to be the godmother</li>
<li>‘’So do you mind?’’</li>
<li>You don’t.</li>
<li>You really don’t.</li>
<li>You love children</li>
<li>Unfortunately, Sirius isn’t sure he wants some of his own</li>
<li>And Remus doesn’t want to give his genes to the child.</li>
<li>You can get it...</li>
<li>So you take every opportunity you get</li>
<li>And you tell Lily about that double ring you wear on your finger...</li>
<li>But then</li>
<li>When Remus finally returns from his mission</li>
<li>Frank and Alice were rushed at St.Mango</li>
<li>You were the one to take them in.</li>
<li>They couldn’t even recognize you.</li>
<li>They couldn’t talk to you.</li>
<li>You kept Neville with the three of you for some weeks before Frank’s mother could be reached to take him in.</li>
<li>Poor Neville.</li>
<li>And you cried that night.</li>
<li>Because of the prophecy,</li>
<li>James and Lily are moved to a secret location</li>
<li>Sirius wants you to go live with your family</li>
<li>He says that it’s not safe for you to be so close to the order.</li>
<li>And he’s right.</li>
<li>So Remus takes you to his family home, the both of you would live there until things get better.</li>
<li>But they didn’t.</li>
<li>And Remus had to leave for a mission again.</li>
<li>You move to your mother’s house.</li>
<li>Then things get weirder and weirder.</li>
<li>You can feel a glare on your shoulders when you walk outside</li>
<li>So much that you end up not leaving your room</li>
<li>You stop writing to Remus and Sirius</li>
<li>Because you never get answers anyway</li>
<li>Then things in your house start moving around when you’re not looking.</li>
<li>Like that table was definitely more toward the right this morning…</li>
<li>It even gets to the point where you wake up at night with nightmares</li>
<li>And your not sure you’re not imagining it but there's definitely something wrong</li>
<li>There are footsteps echoing in your home when you’re alone</li>
<li>And things move around more</li>
<li>After a strange day, stranger than all others</li>
<li>You decide to write to Remus once more.</li>
<li>‘<em>Remus, I hope you are well. I hope Sirius is too. I write to you after all this time because I worry. Things are weird here, but it may be because of the war that’s going on. I write to tell you that I love you. And to ease my feeling right now I want you to know that both of you couldn’t love me better, and I love you enough to let you go. And because I want you two to move one, I’m already gone. With this letter I send you back my ring, I may be when the time is right, we could talk about this. Take care, with all my love. (Y/N)</em>’</li>
<li>Has you were to remove your ring, you heard your door open silently.</li>
<li>Now panic started to make your heartbeat.</li>
<li>Wand in hand, the ring still on your finger, and your letter in the other</li>
<li>You went straight for the door</li>
<li>Which was a bad idea?</li>
<li>You had slightly hoped for Remus or Sirius.</li>
<li>Maybe then your letter would have been made for nothing</li>
<li>Because you didn’t want to leave.</li>
<li>But it wasn’t either of them.</li>
<li>And you had only raise your wand to protect yourself that a familiar face popped out</li>
<li>‘’Peter?’’</li>
<li>And a green light went straight in your direction before you could do anything about it.</li>
<li>That same night</li>
<li>Sirius was begging Hagrid to give Harry to him</li>
<li>The next morning</li>
<li>Sirius was arrested for the supposed murder of thirteen people</li>
<li>Twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew.</li>
<li>That morning,</li>
<li>Remus was called by your mother.</li>
<li>That morning</li>
<li>Remus was left all alone in the world.</li>
<li>His best friend and his wife were dead.</li>
<li>His other friend had been killed.</li>
<li>His nephew was taken by Lily’s sister.</li>
<li>His fiancé was arrested for the murder of his friend</li>
<li>And his other lovers had been found dead.</li>
<li>‘When the time is right.’</li>
<li>Sixteen years later, Remus died with a small smile on his face.</li>
<li>Now the time was right, he thought.</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scared of the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loving one person can hurt. Both Sirius and you know that.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 12 Square Grimmaurd was not a luminous and happy place. It was dark, dusty and green. You couldn't decide if it was because of the paint, or if it was mould. Did you want to know? Not really. There is a fine line between being sombre and being dirty in a house, and that line is blurry in the Black Household. You sit in the kitchen; your arms crossed over your chest, and your eyes a fixated on the older man before you. </p><p>"No." </p><p>The older man chuckles. His half-moon glasses fall a little bit on his seemingly once or twice-broken nose as he down his head towards his hands. But his blue eyes never lose sight of yours. "I understand your reticence (Y/L/N), but we have no other choice." </p><p>"I can't just abandon my job, <em>Albus</em>. Some students count on me to be there in September," you argue. Your job as a teacher in one of the Canadian bilingual schools was what made you live throughout the war. The WhiteStar Academy of Magic was your home more than Hogwarts ever was. </p><p>"I've already talked with your director on the matter, (Y/L/N). The order count's on you." </p><p>Rage is all you can feel at the moment. Black and Lupin are sitting there too, face down, not pipping a word. They know your anger is one of a kind. At least time did not erase that from their memory. It seems that except Lily and James, they remember nearly nobody of your group of friend that died. As if Dorcas and Marlene never existed. As if Frank and Alice didn't lose their mind. As if Harry was the only one without parents after the war. And Black, selfishly going after the real traitor, making everyone believe he was it. You send them a heartfelt glare, and they seem to shrink even more in their sit. </p><p>"Why ask me if it's already decided. You act like we are still your students, Albus. We aren't I have a job that I love, students that need my help, even more now because of this situation. I'm not leaving them in front of this shit hole of a situation now!" </p><p>"The director of your school proposed to give you an alleged timetable for the year." </p><p>It went for hours. Back and forth, and you grew angrier by the minute. It ended with you admitting defeat. Albus could never lose, even if it hurt you saying so. The summer had just started, and already the 12 Square Grimmaurd was filling itself with people from the order, Mad-Eye-Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks, it was never-ending. On the rare time Remus, you and Sirius were alone, it was explosive, in a silent kind of way. </p><p>The past was something you didn't like to remember. Feelings hurt. Love and friendship were fragile, and you knew too much of the sickness it gave when it disappears or breaks. There were nights where you couldn't sleep, and usually, neither could the two men. It was during those nights when all the rage and sadness you had felt those fourteen years came out. </p><p>"Trust goes both ways, Lupin. How can I trust you now that I know you never trusted me enough to tell me what you are?" and "Did you ever think, Black, that maybe Harry would have wanted to live with you instead? That maybe he would have needed you, and you weren't there. Instead, you tried to kill Peter and look where that got you!" You didn't care if you hurt them. They did hurt you first. </p><p>They didn't dare to speak against you, seeing you cry while screaming at them about their wrongs. They knew it was like therapy to you. </p><p>Remus was typically the one talking back at you when the full moon was near. He was also the one to walk out without speaking, and it was Sirius who spoke you into sleeping those nights. It usually ended up with you passing out in his arms. </p><p>There were nights where you would fall asleep crying. Marlene and Dorcas weren't there anymore, and all you could do in this house of old memories was to remember all of your discussions. Crushes and heartbreaks and your heart would flinch at those thoughts. Long gone were the times you talked about Remus blushing now… </p><p>You were in Canada when they brought Harry to the Hogwarts Express, but you were fuming when you received his letter. The news of having a God Mother had the boy overjoyed. Screaming is what met Sirius the second you opened the door of his family's house, waking up the portrait of his mother. Her screaming reached yours. </p><p>"You're still angry with me?" Asked Sirius that night, while everybody else was either asleep or had left. You shrugged. </p><p>"I don't think I'll ever get over what you've done… But at the same time, I guess that it's a very 'Sirius' thing to do." That made him smile sadly. </p><p>As weeks passed, your heart melted slowly. Sirius wanted only two things: going to Lily and James' graves and meeting with Alice and Frank at least once more. You took him, both times. It helped to get out of the house, where Tonks was flirting with Remus each time she could. Your heart would break each time, but you smiled and still talked with her about the trouble she had communicating with him.</p><p>''He is a tough person to read.'' You considered to her one night while drinking a hot tea.  Molly was stirring soup at the other side of the kitchen, humming softly. Tonks only nodded. </p><p>On the 31 of October, you apparated to Godric's Hollow, Sirius, in his shaggy black dog form beside you. You had never seen Sirius cry before. The hiccups he was having as a dog were representative of his mental status. That night, you sat with him for a long while in the cemetery. </p><p>There were nights where you went back in time, Remus, you and Sirius were back in Hogwarts, laughing near a fire without a care in the world. During those times, your heart was aching for a touch from your long time crush. The adult you, the one who was seeing daily the lovestruck gaze that Tonks looked Remus with, was against it. You had spent years living perfectly well without him in your life. Maybe, it just wasn't meant to be. It was a beautiful dream when you were younger, but you needed to be mature now, and realistic. </p><p>After Christmas, that's when Tonks and Remus started to be interested in each other mutually. You couldn't bear to watch it. You spent some time back in Canada, after speaking with Dumbledore, taking vacations. From Sirius's letters, you learned that Remus was still insecure about his condition. He was interested one day, then cold the very next, or playing dumb most of the time. You could only feel sad for Sirius' niece. </p><p>When you came back, Remus hugged you, and your heart started beating like crazy, your cheeks went hot, and your eyes sat on Tonks whose face sunken immediately. </p><p>That night, once again, it was Sirius who too you in his arms while you were crying. </p><p>''I just wish I hadn't been scared of the moonlight when I was younger,'' you said after calming down. ''Maybe I wouldn't feel so weird about it now...'' Sirius nodded. </p><p>''Yeah,'' he said. </p><p>''Do you ever feel like you should have made some other choices, romantically speaking, I mean.'' </p><p>''All the time.'' </p><p>And if you had looked, you would have seen his eyes on you, a look he had worn for years when he looked at you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The uncle of your dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius is good with children, it shows when the war is raging outside.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily and James wanted the night for themself, and you could understand that. With the war going on, could you blame them? They asked Sirius if it would bother you to take care of Harry for the night, "and maybe in the early morning," had said James while Lily wasn't listening. So, of course, when your boyfriend asked you, you accepted. While not having any kids on your own, you were only twenty, after all, you loved them. Adored them even. It was a plan that you had for some time now to have children in the future. </p>
<p>You were alone when they dropped Harry at your house, as Sirius had not yet returned from his job, frankly, you were not expecting him for the night either. Sometimes, you just knew that the job he did wasn't for the Ministery of Magic. You weren't stupid either. Today was no exception; he was working secretly for the Order. </p>
<p>"Sorry to bother you today," started Lily sheepishly as the baby began to play with your hair with his chubby little hands, his eyes full of curiosity. You move one strand of it so he could play with it better. You didn't mind that he tugged it with all the joy that contained his little heart. </p>
<p>"Not at all!" You responded with a smile. "Have a good night you to, I'll take care of this little boy."  </p>
<p>"We'll be back sometimes tonight," concluded James with a wink in your direction, kissing Harry one last time on his forehead before pushing Lily out of the house carefully, she had the tendency to stay in the door frame for ages. You ruffled Harry's hair, at six months old, the small boy's hair was almost as thick as Sirius'. </p>
<p>You waved them goodbye, helping Harry do the same as they got out of your little house. It was nowhere as big as Sirius' childhood house. As he was from a pureblood family with money, even if he did run away, James' family had a big place too. In your family, money was not growing in the trees, but love was abundant. Since your father was disowned by his parents, and your mother came from a muggle family, you didn't live in a palace, but it wasn't that bad. Your house, where Sirius and you now lived, may have been small. But it had everything you needed. With its two rooms, kitchen and living room meeting each other and only one bathroom, you were lucky enough to have a backyard and a garage. Which was great for your car and your boyfriend's motorcycle and a few other things too. Has your childhood was mixed between muggle style and wizard-style, Sirius was more than okay to integrate daily objects of the muggles into your home. Because for one, you knew how they worked already and two, he loved living like a muggle. Your work as an aurologist and Sirius's inheritance from one of his disowned uncle was enough to pay for that house and the necessities you liked having. It was the little you could call yours -home- and feel safe during those crazy times.  </p>
<p>"Are you gonna spend the day with me, Harry?" You asked in a sing-song tone, the baby giggled, but started to move, trying to get out of your arms, so you placed him on the ground. In the middle of the living room, Lily had put his toys so he would be comfortable. And you knew that in the guest room there were more toys for Harry. </p>
<p>Sirius was hardly one to word his emotions, he showed his affection by the likes of gifts and actions. One example was the never-ending presents he gave Harry each time he could. Your boyfriend would also be very touchy with the child, or you as if Sirius wanted to prove his love doing so. He really was like a dog in that way. For Harry, when you would have him for the day, Sirius had a tendency to present himself under his dog form. He'd wag his tail like crazy when the baby started to laugh hysterically. Harry loved animals. </p>
<p>Your cat, the one you first bought to become your helper at Hogwarts, slowly crept up of his hiding to meet the newcomer. Archimedes -named so after Merlin's owl in the Disney version of King Arthur- knew Harry, but he wasn't a very affectionate cat, to begin with. You knew that Lily's cat was still with her, too, so the child was used to it, so you let him play, while you started cooking dinner. Because of the composition of the house, it was easy to still keep an eye on your nephew.</p>
<p>The war was making everyone anxious, with James and Sirius both Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix; it was not making it any easy on Lily and your's nerves. But Lily too was a member of the Order. You weren't, officially. Giving pieces of information on the side was not really dangerous, as long as you didn't mention it. Well, no, actually, it was hazardous, but you were not mentioned anywhere on official papers, you were not on ay pictures of the Order, except one, and only three people had that picture. Lily, Remus and yourself. Even if by the extent it meant that James and Sirius too had that picture. The people who were there when the exchange of images happened were the three of you. </p>
<p>Yet, what was the most infuriating was the numerous time both Sirius and James faced The Dark Lord. Remus was working undercover in a mission with other werewolves, so he was absent most of the time. But James and Sirius, it was like they were saying The Dark Lord's name just to face him and prove themselves. Peter was the calmest of them all, even if sometimes he seems a little too nervous.</p>
<p>You heard Archimedes miauling, and your eyes went up immediately. Your cat was usually very silent. Harry had stuck the cat in his little hands and pulled it on his lap to pet it. You smiled, walking back to the neat and sunny living room, sitting on the ground near the boy to gently pet the cat with him, talking to the baby. </p>
<p>"Is Archimedes kind enough to let you pet him?" Harry giggled gleefully at your cooing. You chuckled. </p>
<p>After playing some more with the clearly grumpy but unmoving cat, you decided that it was time to eat as Harry was starting to lose interest. And so the night went on well. You ended up playing on the ground with Harry. Your book and pages of the essay you were trying to write, now long forgotten on the ground. The one thing you dread is actually the sleeping part. You could still remember the last time Harry slept at your home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sirius had come home from work that afternoon, and James had been rushed to the hospital, so you proposed to take Harry so that Lily could go with him. Sirius wasn't in the best mood, but for the sake of his godson, he put a smile on his face. Sirius was still to get used to having a little ball of emotion near him at all times. He usually was the ball of uncontrolled emotion in the group. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That night, Harry made a mess and threw a tantrum the very second you tried to get him to sleep. Trying to leave your arms every time you were near the crib and throwing his cuddy toys. You spent most of the night to make him stop crying, in the hope that Sirius would just, somehow, block the sound. He usually had to sleep his seven hours to be smiling the next day. But that night, Sirius just came in the room to hold the four months old baby with tired eyes but a kind smile on his lips. He took him out your arms gently, kissing your forehead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'll take him. James said that Harry normally slept with them. We could try..." After some time him Sirius' arms, Harry went silent, sleeping soundly on his uncle's shoulder. You could see Sirius' eyes shining brightly, even in the dark. "He sleeps with us, maybe we'll sleep longer." He had whispered, looking up at you. You agree to that. Sirius looked too much in love with the baby in his arms for you to refuse. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You woke up two other times that night to feed and change the baby, Sirius watched you feed the boy, but he changed him when Harry cried the second time. The very next morning, after Lily came back to take Harry, he told you that he wanted children too. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Maybe not right now, but when all this s'over, I'd love some mini you or I run around the house." </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lily did tell you that Harry was now sleeping in his own room, but he was getting fussy after his bath, trying to get out of the small bed you had for him. He even, somehow, floated out of bed, back to the living room when you went to retrieve the mail outside. Making a mess playing. So you just sat in the chair near the bed and rocked Harry until he fell asleep. Scared to move, you stayed there.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late, nearly midnight when Sirius came back, apparating before the portal of the front yard. The lights of the house were off, but that wasn’t unusual at that hour, you could be reading in the bedroom, only visible from the backyard. He was tired, he back was aching, his day had been hell, James had left early, and he was just not in a good mood. To be fair, he really only wanted to bury his face in your neck because he missed you. </p>
<p>What made him nervous was the unlocked door. Indeed, you would not make that mistake, not during those awful times. But then again, the house was protected, and the neighbourhood was very nice. So he entered the house without making any sound, in case you would be sleeping. But the picture of the house he was faced with made his heart drop down his shoes. It was a mess. Not a very big mess, but a struggling mess, which you were not used to doing. Feeling suddenly cold and very sick in the stomach, bile rising to his throat, Sirius drew his wand before him. "Lumos." In the living room, he could see toys, tossed around as if someone had walked through them. A book was on the ground, pages all over the place. Archimedes was nowhere to be seen either. No sound was heard, and by the look of the toys, Harry was here. Neville didn't own small red shoes with snitches on the side. </p>
<p>That's when Sirius' heart speeded, and a vague of hot came for him. He could feel his heart banging in his throat. A sound made him jump. Without hesitating further, he sped through the staircase. In the dark, he felt safer, like this, he could concentrate better on what was going on around him. "Nox."</p>
<p>The first room, yours and his is empty. You are nowhere to bee seen, the covers aren't even disrupted from their making. But your wand is on the ground, near the window, with Lily's bag for Harry's necessities. He goes on for the second room, sounds are perceptible from behind the door, small cracking and hushing. He places his hand on the half-closed door, readying himself to push it, dreading what could be behind it. </p>
<p>He opens it, his wand before him, a spell ready on his lips. </p>
<p>But was only you, with Harry in your arms, an arm before you, your only way to protect yourself really. His eyes scanned the room, but as he saw nothing, his wand lowers, and he steps inside. He makes his way towards you, feeling his shoulder less heavy than ten seconds ago. His heart still hammers in his throat, but he knows that both of you are safe. He kisses your cheek. </p>
<p>His arms around you, hugging from behind, he just watches you rock Harry, back to sleep. The door opening made him open his eyes. "You scared me…" he grunts in your hear. You don't move, but Sirius knows that you understood. "The door was unlocked, there was a mess, I thought someone had broken in while you were with Harry." </p>
<p>You can still feel him shaking slightly. You rest you back even closer to his chest, while Harry yawned. You can hear Sirius' smile in his breath as he watches his nephew. He kisses your cheek again. "Go make yourself ready for bed, I'll take him. He'll sleep with us tonight." You just nod. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You wake up groggy, as Sirius fumbles out of bed, frantically searching for his wand in the covers, Harry sleeping soundly in the crib next to the bed. "Take Harry, there's someone in the house. Go to James'." Sirius' says before leaving the room. </p>
<p>Your mind is still so foggy you don't understand what he said until he walks out the door, shutting it nearly close by reflex. You jump out of bed and carefully take the baby in your arms as to not wake him up, but before you can move, flashes of red and blues lights illuminate the room, as the door didn't close all the way. You freeze, but when the light stops and has you prepare to apparate at James and Lily's house, you hear voices that you recognize. </p>
<p>"Peter, geez man. You can't just come to people's houses like that!" Sirus seems relieved, but your too frantic to think about something else, so you apparate anyway in an alley near your nephew's family house. When you know on the door, it's Lily who answers. </p>
<p>"Are you all right?" She askes. And you explain what happened as she lets you in. </p>
<p>"And I'm sorry I let everything at home, I just reacted. When Sirius said that there was someone in the house, I panicked!" You ramble. James, who was sitting in the kitchen when you entered, jumps out of his seat when he hears that. </p>
<p>"Someone?" </p>
<p>"I think I heard Sirius say Peter, but I didn't stay to listen." James nods, kiss Lily on the cheek and apparates. </p>
<p>Lily takes her son in her arms as he started to wake up and whines, but her face does not trouble as if she's trying to make you feel better. "I'm really sorry, Lily…" you start, but she cuts you short.</p>
<p>"No need for that, I think that Sirius would die first before something happens to you and Harry. And you did your best, bringing him back here for safety. It was selfish of us to ask you to take him yesterday…" </p>
<p>You wave her off. As Lily brings her son to the kitchen to make him eat, she proposes a cup off tea, and you can't just say no. </p>
<p>Some times pass before James, Sirius and Peter come back to the house, Sirius just sits next to you, close to his nephew, but his arms wrapped around your shoulders. James whispers something in Lily's ear. You know, in your guts that's its Order related, otherwise, why would James whisper. They're not Unspeakables… So you turn to Sirius to whisper to. "I'll go back home…" He nods, but raise at the same time as you do. </p>
<p>"We'll leave, there's still a mess to clean up at our house. If there's anything new, just use the chimney. "The others just nod in response, you kiss Harry's head as he plays with the mud that had once been his food. Kiss hug everyone before living, Sirius hot on your trails. </p>
<p>James and Lily's house wasn't that far from yours but, you didn't have a bus pass, of money, and you were still in your pyjama, so locking your arm with Sirius' you apparated to your front yard. In silence, you walked in. </p>
<p>"Hey, (Y/N)" Sirius' voice was hoarse as if he hadn't spoken in weeks, you turned. "What do you think about us. Being married? As in, starting our own family?" </p>
<p>"Why?" You asked suspiciously. You knew him, Sirius wasn't able to be serious for more than three hours straight. Which was long passed by now. So if that was a joke, and you knew he was able to do something like that, he did it before, you were not going to be played again.</p>
<p>"Just asking…" he shrugged nonchalantly. </p>
<p>You shrugged too, turning your back to him to clean up the living room. "I would like having a family, maybe not now, it's too crazy. But I would like that. And I would be happy if it was with you if you want that too… being married, I mean." </p>
<p>You turned to face him once more, the 'why' still on your lips when your eyes registered your boyfriend kneeling, a red box made of velvet in his hands. "Yeah, I would want that too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. As the dragon roar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Charlie grew, he knew that you were the one, even if you were not perfect. You were the missing piece to his puzzle, or the fire to his dragon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here comes the sixth chapter of those imagines, please feel free to request, I'm open to every era there is except maybe the founders of Hogwarts. (I don't bite). Warning: There are spoilers from the Hogwart mystery game, read at your own risks. Also, an Idea from a Tumblr headcanon can be found; I just don't know the creator's name, if you do, please tell me so I can give them the credit they deserve.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie was known to be passionate. About his grades, his friends, his love for dragons, his family. He was, after all, a Gryffindor. But Charlie was also, deep down, a little bit jealous. Bill, his older brother, was calm and - as their mother would say- the example to follow. Charlie was not. While he was less of a trouble maker than his younger brothers Fred and George, he still was more troubling than Bill. </p>
<p>And now that Charlie was in his first year at Hogwarts, where he thought that he could become something else than Bill's little brother, said brother took his chances away. </p>
<p>Charlie had witnessed a duel in the courtyard between Merula Snyde and (Y/N) (Y/L/N), the was said to be Jacob (Y/L/N) 's sister. And as you had defeated Merula, while knowing two basic charms, he found himself to be in awe before you. And so he talks about it to Bill. That was his first big mistake. </p>
<p>Soon, while Charlie was doing his best to try and talk to you, Bill became your friend easily, and it was now him who was talking about you to his brother—making Charlie jealous. But that, Bill, didn't know. </p>
<p>The second year, Charlie found himself yet again second in line -well, third really- as his friend Andrew became your friend too. First, his brother, then his best friend. Charlie has no luck. And it seemed that during the summer you had become even more friendly and shining - you become more like the sun- it was making it hard for him to try and talk to you even more now that people flowed around you. Andrew, too would start talking about You, Rowan and Penny, Bill, and once again, Charlie would become jealous. </p>
<p>The third year, he shares a class with you this year, for the first time since his first year, he can see you up close again. Bill told him about your jokes, and he longs to do the same. At the same time, he wonders if he could see dragons too. He talks to you a little more in care of Magical Creature, but nothing too elaborate, as you seem to be more preoccupied with what was the secret Jacob was hiding before his disappearance. He can't help but wonder if you use magic in the morning to be this radiant. </p>
<p>Year four, he did it! Andrew officially made him entered your closed group of friends. Bill gave his name so you could choose to take him to the forbidden forest. He got to meet you, become your friend and share your secrets. You look nothing like the little girl he saw battle Merula in the first year, and you look more and more like a lady now. Once again, he wonders if you used that magic cream his mother buys at a high price. That summer, Bill invites you to spend some time at the Burrow. </p>
<p>Year five, he's prefect, you helped him get some money during the summer, and he hopes to buy a dragon egg. You look more gloomy than usual, but you too are a prefect so that he can spend more time with you. Bill is at his last year at Hogwarts, and Charlie feels somewhat bad that he feels relieved by that. Now he can spend much more time with you without his brother around as much as before. But at the same time, have your eyes always been so shiny? Have our cheeks always looked so soft? As your lips always looked so plumped? He can't tell. His this bad, his heart races each time you smile, is he sick? When he asks Andrew, he's not much help, as all he can do is start laugh, so he asks Penny, and she tells him that he can answer that on his own. It's Tonks that makes him realize. </p>
<p>Year six, you are not your usual self. You seem like you sleep less, you look paranoid, your nose is always inside some book, you learn spells like you change clothes and you start skipping meals. Charlie is the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team, and starts having less and less time with you and the gang, but mostly with you. And it makes his heartache. He finds you one night while patrolling the castle, walking quietly in the corridor, your wand before you. You wander aimlessly doing your round, and Charlie can't help but see you. You're fast picking up a smile and make it seem like nothing is happening; it looks like you became a better liar during the summer. Charlie is nearly fooled. He gets you to spend Christmas at his house, and his goal is to make you smile as much as possible during that time. </p>
<p>You are never the same after that night in the forest. Your eyes are dull, dead, your smile seems fake, and your voice lost its passion. All you see is vengeance. </p>
<p>Rowan was your best friend, he gets that, but Charlie doesn't want to lose you like you lost your brother. You spent more and more time alone before the Idea of the Circle of Khanna is spoken. Of course, you take that opportunity, and because Charlie is your friend, he follows. </p>
<p>Year seven, Charlie took the famous courage that Gryffindor was renowned for and asked you on a date. He knows that it's his last year before leaving, he still doesn't know where yet, but he'll find out. Maybe he can use it to distract you. He knows that you want to become a curse breaker, like your nickname, and he finds himself jealous of his older brother once more. He doesn't want to lose contact with you. </p>
<p>Charlie knows he's not one for sex, it doesn't interest him most slightly, but he would like a family, one day -with you- maybe. And he knows that perhaps it won't be as soon as both of you leave Hogwarts, too many bad memories and loss come with your family, and he's okay with that. He can have a family just of you and him for a while, or forever if you want. </p>
<p>But he doesn't tell you that. </p>
<p>1991-1992, Charlie and yourself did not lose contact; you even go and see him in Romania quite often. You became an employee for the endangered magical and mystical creature, and you travel around the world to see if all camps for endangered magical (or mystical) creatures are all in order, which means that sometimes you pop in Romania and stay a little to pass the time with him. </p>
<p>You pass Christmas together that year and receive your very own handmade Weasley sweater with the first letter of your name on it. It's your third, but this one also has your old quidditch number on it, so it means that Mrs. Weasley, erh, Molly, and Charlie talked a whole lot during the year. </p>
<p>Charlie is also surprised to receive a letter from his little brother Ron about a dragon that Hagrid hides in his hut. So he takes the opportunity to ask some members of the old gang to reunite*. You, Andrew, Merula and Penny go to get the baby dragon, and Charlie waits for you guys not far from there. </p>
<p>1992-1993, Charlie finally asks you to marry him. "So you can be family in your way." You don't want children, and he okay with that. You don't need children to be a family; plus, there are enough Weasley on the earth (His argument, not yours). You choose not to tell Mrs. Weasley -erh- Molly, yet. She's already set on cutting Bill's hair and finding him a lover, and Charlie doesn't want to be annoyed about children. He knows that it's a touchy subject with you. </p>
<p>At the end of the year, he learns that his sister has been abducted, and starts panicking. That summer, you spent some weeks with them. That throws you back at your time in Hogwarts, but for Charlie, you let it slides. You went to Egypt too and saw Bill. That made you happy, even with all the things that kept you in the past with Ginny. </p>
<p>1993-1994, Sirius Black escaped? Nothing really important happens except for that new. Your group of friend reunite and remembers your times together. You finally tell Mrs. Weasley… Molly about your engagement, but Charlie is prompt to tell her that you and he won't have any children. What surprise Charlie is that his mother is okay with it and doesn't ask questions. When he announced the same thing to Bill and said the reaction their mother had, he's surprised to see that Bill only smiles and responds, "I know, I told her about it…" But instead of being jealous, this time, he's glad. </p>
<p>However, he's happy to tell you that his father won places at the 422e Quidditch World Cup that summer and that both of you can come. </p>
<p>1994-1995, it's the first time you meet Harry Potter, Ron's friend. And he makes you think of Rowan, tho that doesn't make you feel sad. Fred and George are happy to see you again, and Percy is all high and mighty, but because he doesn't know of your past as a trouble maker, he's still sweet with you. You find a way to find Murphy, Orion and Skye in the camping, so you spend some time with them before the match. </p>
<p>That night, however, you rush Ginny with Fred and George, look at Hermione and run back to where the action is. Death Eaters are destroying the place, and you throw charms right and left, scavenging for any hurt person you could help. When you reunite with Charlie again, you have dirt all over, and nobody knows where the others are. He's relieved that you're alright, but his big brother's attitude is kicking in. You decide it's best if you go back home to Mrs…. Molly. </p>
<p>Then school starts again and so does your job. Charlie wants to have a private wedding, simple, his family, your family, some close friends, that's it. You agree. </p>
<p>You wed in October after Charlie went to Hogwart with four dragons for the Tri-wizard tournament. After that Molly starts sending infuriated letters to everyone about how poor Harry is not meat, and shouldn't get through so much and while you're not certain you understand. When Cedric Diggory's body arrives at the center of the spectator's view with a hysteric Harry by his side, you are one of the first to be exited the ground following that incident. Too many memories, too much, the flashbacks are unbearable. </p>
<p>That summer, your group of friends joined the order of the Phoenix. </p>
<p>1995-1996, Sirius Black is not a bad guy, Voldemort is back, you reunited with Tonks. You are now sent all around the world for work, but also to get information. Charlie wasn't pleased that you became a member, but he can't stop you. You were close to young Cedric, and he was a first-year in your house when you became a prefect for Hufflepuff. And you once said that he reminded you of a young Jacob too. Of course, you would be invested in something that took another one of your loved ones away. </p>
<p>Sirius Back dies. </p>
<p>1996-1997, Tonks is in love with Remus. H's about fourteen years older then her, but she loves him, and he's sweet, and even if he's a werewolf, he doesn't seem bad, just like Chiara. You remember him from her. And you still have the picture she gave that was from him. You give him back. Charlie wants you to quit, says that it can become too much. He doesn't think you're mentally ready for a war. </p>
<p>Tonks often come to your house crying. Because Remus doesn't want her. You're always there to tell her that it doesn't matter, maybe he's just scared. Perhaps she's better off without him. Perhaps they just need time. </p>
<p>Dumbledore dies. </p>
<p>1997-1998, You can't stand it anymore. You can feel people watching you. You can feel something following you. Maybe Charlie was right. Tonks and Remus married. Bill and Fleur married. Tonks is pregnant. She asked you to be the godmother. It surprised you why she didn't ask Tulip first. But you agree. </p>
<p>For a while, as Charlie stays with his family because of the new rules, you flew. Your parents died during the years before, and you stay with Penny. You listen to the radio every day, and as soon as you can, you try to contact Abelford, so students know it'll be safe going out the school by his tavern. </p>
<p>When Charlie comes to you about the war, Penny goes with him, but you arrive at Hogsmeade, to Abelford, so to make the younger students travel back home safe. </p>
<p>You can't face the truth that is right in front of you. Next to Fred's body lies both Tonks and Remus. And you can't help but weep in Penny's arms. </p>
<p>Harry Potter is Teddy's godfather, Remus and Tonks's son, but after Tonks' mother, Andromeda, dies, the boy comes live with Charlie and You. </p>
<p>That's what becomes your family. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Maelstrom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sirius gets flustered that his significant other came watch the match, but he's not less happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>1977, Hogwarts, Gryffindor Tower. </b>
</p><p><br/>
A mess. The tower was a mess.</p><p>You just won the annual quidditch cup, the team was ecstatic, and the whole house was partying that event. It was the sixth consecutive year that Gryffindor won the cup, even McGonagall was letting them off for the night. </p><p>James and Sirius were the loudest, the seventh year, seventeen years old, Fire Whiskey out for fun, both chanting the hymn they had created mocking the Slytherin -against whom they had just won mind you. </p><p>Sitting in the only sit that was still available when you came in, far from the fire, close to one of the windows, you laughed and talked with the girls of your year, Lily, and the gang. Remus sometimes passed to talk, but more often than not, he was brought back by a kind of tipsy Peter to the other side of the room, where the older boys of Gryffindor played the magical version of beer-pong, whatever that was called. It was a good way to end a Friday. </p><p>You could only watch as James and Sirius laughed in their corner, with the boys, and Lily and you were in yours. Only a kiss after the match and walking back to the castle hands in hands, but after that, they had been snatched from you. Boys will be boys, after all. While they played that game, you talked about school. </p><p>Your last year, your last exams, your last months in the school that had been your house for seven years now. It was April, and you already started revising for the NEWT's. The quidditch cup was no reason to stop thinking about grades. </p><p>As you came from a half-blood family, both of your parents being muggle-borns, you always thought that you could prove to them that they could be proud to be from a different background than many others. <br/>
Toward the end of the night, as you rose from you sit so you could go to sleep, was when Sirius came to talk a little bit. </p><p>"Thanks for today." </p><p>You smiled. "No problem."</p><p>"James was really happy about the win, so I'm sorry I didn't celebrate it with you…" </p><p>"It's fine, I wasn't on the field, so James got that right to celebrate it with you." <br/>
You smile again, but as you are to walk up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, Sirius catches your arm. </p><p>"Tomorrow… d'you want to study together?" </p><p>Sirius was not normally one to study on a Saturday, not at all. Maybe it was because of the alcohol he had drunk. His eyes were shimmery and glass-like, but his smile was true. </p><p>"Padfoooooooot…" James' voice echoed in the common room. </p><p>You smiled again. 'I'll see you tomorrow" and kissed him on the lips before walking up the stairs. </p><p>Sirius was the kind of guy whose personality changed with the people he was with -in a good way-, calmer with you, but a maelstrom when mixed with James. </p><p>The boys will be boys, after all. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Feeling death's arms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angst, trigger warning.<br/>Death of a major character.</p><p>Fred Weasley x Reader</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>Blood and screams were surrounding you.</strong> Everywhere your eyes would settle, there would be stones on the ground and bodies spread all over. The Dark Lord called a truce. He felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>Generous </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough to give you the time to mourn your loss a little before killing everybody else. All of that because of that Potter boy. You had nothing against Harry. He was a sweet boy you imagined, having not known him personally before dating Fred. You could imagine that being the Boy Who Lived was not an easy task, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no way you could recognize anything the way it was now. Stones all over the grounds, traces of blood and giant spiders remain to obstruct the path. None of that mattered to you. You couldn't find Fred anywhere. Cries were echoing in the stones walls like haunting banshee's sobs. Each turns where scarier than the other. You draught, catching a glimpse of a corpse you knew. You've already found the corpse of Lavender Brown, Ron's ex-girlfriend, and her bloody and chewed up neck, that made you shiver out of horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your mind was fuzzy, and your legs wobbly. You were more exhausted than you thought, but being in a war for eight months was exhausting after all. You were seeing things without really registering them, feeling wholly empty but so </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the same time. Images were imprinted in your minds, and you knew, somewhere in the back of your head, you'd see them in nightmares after this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The great hall was completely destroyed, and the doors were hanging open, threatening to fall out at any moment. You spotted the red-haired family quickly, and with a habit, you walked toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their tears were registered late in your brain. You could see them, in slow motion, as Molly looked your way and burst into tears even harder and fell on her husband as if all strength left her body. Seeing as Fred nor George were present, you let your eyes fall on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You see Tonks' boots first. You stopped dead in your track, sudden heat coming through your whole body like a wave, shaking your being. You looked to her face and followed the hand that was out of the stretcher, nearly holding Remus'. And by there side was a red-haired man that you knew all too well, and his twin, face ravaged by the tears, sunken in his brother's unmoving shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your breath caught in your throat, and you stopped moving at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don't remember falling down your knees at George's side, but you were crying in his arms when you seemed to wake up again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the tears just couldn't stop rolling down your face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Pillow castle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jacob's sibling and Charlie are studying together at the Burrow. But they get distracted while doing so and fluff insue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A makeshift castle was made in the living room, Molly is occupied in the kitchen, and Arthur is still at work. Bill is studying at the dinner table, and Percy is in his room, the smaller ones are playing outside. That lets just Charlie and you inside the house, using said makeshift castle of pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are fifteen years old, both prefect of your school and hardened curse breaker form Hogwarts, and still, you play like children, reading books about dragons and other monstrosities in a pillow castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You loved summer vacations. Especially when you didn't go back home and see your mother. Not that you didn't like your mother, she was just a bit... intense. Maybe it was because of Jacob's disappearance and your numerous tries to find him, or perhaps the letters the school director sent your parents about your adventures. Whatever it was, this summer you took Charlie and Bill's invitation to spend it at their house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly was overjoyed to finally meet you, as two of her boys were talking about incessantly. She did ask you to not call her Mrs. Weasley, but you did anyway, only calling her by her name in your head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''And the Antipodean Opaleyes as a shimmering scales, it catches in the sun and reflects it as a protection from the muggles.'' Charlies was still rambling about dragons, and you couldn't find the strength to tell him you didn't understand half of the things he was talking about. Sure, the concept of dragon biology was not hard to get, but he spoke so fast that it made it difficult to follow his train of thought. Resting your head on one of your hands, you looked at Charlie's profile. You could feel a soft smile creep on your lips before you could stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Charles, it's interesting and everything, but it's not what we're supposed to do.'' You finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can see the boy flush bright red, from the base of his neck to the tip of his ear. Redhead curses can be somewhat cute, as Charlie slaps the book shut and straightens up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Sorry, (Y/N)...'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. Let me repeat that. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not laughed, or teased, </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled</span>
  </em>
  <span> like a child. You tried your best to regain somewhat of your shattered self-esteem by clearing your throat. ''It's fine.'' The essay about the counter-curses and their advantages was simple, and to be honest, boring to do. You were not mad that Charlie would fancy talking about dragons better than doing the homework, even you were happier to hear him talk about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes went back to the parchment before you. Your bottle of ink was still closed, and your quill was down, the homework was really not your priority. You groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''I don't want to do it anymore. It's too comfy to do homework!'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie raised an eyebrow. Looking around you both. The castle of pillows and covers you had built for his younger brother and sister before they went outside. A smile played on his lips for a second before he talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''So what? You want to sleep?'' He shuffled closer to you, your heart skipped a beat, ''or maybe you want to play!'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands went to your sides, and you squealed. Tickles were not your friends. ''Stop, I'm dying!!'' You cried, trying your best to wiggle out of his grip without completely destroying the fragile castle you were under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Children, do not destroy the house, the ghoul does it enough!'' Shouted Molly from the kitchen, and you can hear Bill snicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie stops tickling you the second he hears his mother's voice. You roll away from him as fast as you can. He catches your hand before you can leave the castle. It's a little bit crooked now, but it still stands proudly in the middle of the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Sorry... It's just, I'm not used to having you all to myself.'' Charlie runs a hand in now shorter hair. Molly managed to get him to let her cut it before you arrived at the Burrow. ''I usually have to share you with Bill or Rowan and Penny...'' You can see a hint of red on his cheeks again, less than earlier, but still, patches of red covers his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart skips a beat. You like the thought of not being shared, though you don't like how Charlie said it. ''Share me? Bill, Penny, Rowan, you, you're all my friends.'' Your cheeks, too, are hot. Hopefully, the shadow that the pillows and covers provide is enough to hide it. You hear Charlie grunt a little as he shuffles closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You never shied away from hugs and other signs of affection, especially with your friends, but with Charlie, it was different. Andre did tell you in the second year that he was not the kind of guy to want a physical connection with anyone, and Bill himself had trouble ruffling his brother's hair. A thing he did to anybody he liked a little. So you were very aware that Charlie was not a touchy-feely kind of guy, yet, he leaned into you right now, and you couldn't resist the urge that submerged you, and you closed your arms around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You could feel the boy hide his nose in the crook of your neck for a second before he raised it. Charlie looked into your eyes. ''But I never have you like this for long. And we're not even in the same house, so I can't see you whenever I want, and I feel like... I don't know.'' he groans, and his head falls on your shoulder once again. You chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Well, right now, I'm all yours, Mister Weasley, and your brother is to busy studying to want any of my attention!'' You exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie groaned again before laughing in your shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''MOOOOM!'' Screamed a voice near you both, making you jump out of your position. ''Charlie and (Y/N) are being gross in the living room!'' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''Wha-... you little Pest!'' Charlie scrambled to his feet while Fred -or was it George, ran away from the entrance of the living room. Molly responded by something you didn't quite get as you to exit the living room behind Charlie. At the table, you caught Bill making kissy faces in your direction and you only scrunched your nose and grimaced in response, sitting next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>''We weren't gross.'' You tried to defend yourself crossing your arms before you. When Bill only raised an eyebrow, you continued, feeling betrayed a little bit that your friend wouldn't believe you. ''I'm sorry, do you know how rarely Charlie Weasley wants hugs?? I won't say no to his hugs, ever!''</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Quidditch technics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Orion is as obvious as you are about your feelings for each other, and your team is kind of exasperated by it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hufflepuff reader, non-binary. No gendered pronouns for the reader. <br/>Very short.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Orion was subtle, or at least he thought he was. The whole Hufflepuff Quidditch team and resident of the common room -except maybe for one or two unobservant people- knew about his visible crush on the new beater, you. As a part of the team since your third year, your fourth year at Hogwarts, and second as a Hufflepuff Quidditch team member, was full of surprise. One of them was being taken from chaser to beater. </p><p>But that wasn't the point. </p><p>The point was that Orion had proposed to show you a beater move before practice and, most importantly, alone, himself being a chaser and not a beater. And you, to the whole team bewilderment, were oblivious of his feelings. When you weren't around, all Orion ever talked about was quidditch, you, magical creatures, you, divination and you. Skye was nearing the end of her legendary patience, and the rest of the team was slowly but surely driven insane by the talk. And when you were around, Orion was doing everything in his power so you'd stay longer. </p><p>He was already known for excruciatingly long quidditch practices, less than the Gryffindor's but still, and when you became part of the team, those practices became even longer and harder. </p><p>In a collective groan, the team walked outside the stadium for the showers, but Orion called your name. </p><p>"Wait, I have another technic to show you!" </p><p>You stopped in your track, turning back to your captain, who was still on his broom. You smiled and got on your own Comet 260 once more. </p><p>"You think he's gonna ask them to go to Hogsmeade?" asked Kellan, the second beater to the rest of the team. </p><p>"Have you meet both of them?" barked Skye back, rolling her eyes toward the ceiling. "I wouldn't be surprised if it takes them five more years before they stop doing gooey eyes behind each other's back. Let alone hold hands."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>